


Cats and Dogs

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Canon - Book, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Metaphors, cat people - Freeform, dog people, is a tag here I'm surprised, more like fluff that accidentally turned to angst then back to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats and dogs don't get along. Cat people and dog people don't get along. But there are exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be purely about Gwen, like a backstory to why he likes kittens more... but somehow, like almost everything else I write, it ended up being Yuuram. Lots and lots. Of Yuuram.

“Hey, Wolf… I was wondering, why does Gwen like cats but not dogs?”

                “Dogs…? Oh, yeah, Yuuri is a dog person, aren’t you?”

                “A dog person… I have two dogs back on Earth, but I’m not into cosplay, thank you very much.”

                “Don’t look so solemn, you look like you’ve been traumatized or something…”

                “Traumatized, huh…? Hahaha… maybe… dresses… and angel wings*... hahaha… Anyway, you haven’t answered my question!”

                “Eh? Oh, yeah, about Brother… Well, he likes cute things.”

                “Puppies are cute!”

                “Yes, yes, I know.”

                “…Wolfram is a cat person, despite your name, huh.”

                “I suppose so, how could you guess? But don’t worry, although they say cats and dogs are mortal enemies, like the mazoku and the shinzoku, I still love you anyway.”

               “Cats are like mazoku and dogs are like shinzoku… I’m confused, I don’t know if I should be insulted or not… W-wait, don’t say that so easily!”

                “Why not? It’s how I feel, isn’t it?”

                “Showing your feelings like that, you’re like a dog, but the way you’re looking down on me with your head held high feels like a cat… I don’t like cats.”

                “…What?”

                “N-never mind! So, uh, did Gwen ever have a puppy?”

                “Hmph… I don’t remember too well because I was too young, but Conrad says Gwen picked up a puppy when he was younger. It was small enough to fit into a cup.”

                “Aww…”

                “And then it grew up.”

                “Uh…”

                “I remember seeing it as an adult. It was taller than Gwen on two legs.”

                “……”

                “…I once got so scared of it I climbed a tree and couldn’t get down…”

                “What was that?”

                “N-nothing!”

                “Ah, I see… So, Gwen didn’t want it anymore because it stopped being cute? That… makes me feel sad…”

                “Hah? Of course not! Do you really think Brother is so cruel? Even Mother thinks he has a maternal instinct!”

                “True… Lady Cherie might actually be right for once… Ah, so what happened to it at the end?”

                “It died, of course.”

                “Ahh…”

                “It was 90 years old.”

                “…Dog years?”

                “Dogs have years?”

                “Never mind, I should have known the dogs in this world aren’t normal… How many hearts do they have?”

                “Huh? One, of course.”

                “Thank goodness…”

                “But all dogs have four stomachs, and Gwen’s had three heads.”

                “…A three-headed dog, taller than Gwen… Was it black?”

                “No.”

                “Phew…”

                “It was snow white.”

                “T-that’s kinda pretty, and kinda weird at the same time…”

                “What do you mean, kinda pretty? Tama was gorgeous.”

                “Gwen named his dog Tama… so he wanted a cat, after all?”

                “Hmm? Maybe. Maybe he wished Tama would act like a cat…”

                “Wha? But dogs are so much friendlier and warmer and kinder and they never walk out on you like cats do--!”

                “That’s what I meant. When Tama died, Gwen wouldn’t smile for a year. Where do you think he keeps all those cats he brings back? He doesn’t. He rears them until they’re old enough, then he sends them away, because he knows they won’t come back, and he won’t ever have to see them die. But Tama… Tama kept coming back.”

                “I see…”

                “You do? I don’t, really. Three-headed snow hounds are like kings in the mountains, I still don’t understand why Tama would leave behind such a life to come chasing after Gwen every day like a common lapdog— Why are you laughing?”

                “Wolf… I take that back. You are a dog person.”

                “Huh? Why? I refuse to be associated with those obsessive, dim-witted—”

                “Wolf.”

                “--What?”

                “Do you think Tama was happy? At the end.”

                “Hmm? I… Well, he was always wagging his tail whenever Gwen was around, even at the end, so… Yeah. I suppose he was happy.”

                “To be happy after abandoning your own power, and to be content chasing the one you love… Heh. Thanks.”

                “Hah? Why are you thanking me? Or are you thanking Tama?”

                “Both, I guess. Hey, Wolf?”

                “What? If you have questions, why can’t you ask them all together, you hennachoko?”

                “Do you think we could adopt a dog?”

                “Hah?! Why would you—”

                “Together?”

                “…... Why?”

                “I… I like dogs. A lot. And I’m sure that I’ll cry when it dies, because I’m a crybaby to begin with, but at least, we could cry together?”

                “…Hmph. Okay then, I’ll do it, just because I hate seeing you cry alone, even if you’re adorable when you cry.”

                “W-Wolf… Ah, I knew it, I really do prefer dogs over cats…”

**Author's Note:**

> I first watched the English dub version of the anime, so even though the novels I read don't seem to mention much about this, I always thought that Yuuri, being a typical Japanese boy, would feel weird that the 'demons' are the good guys while the 'gods' are the bad guys (sorta), haha. 
> 
> And just so you know, I'm a cat person xD (it's all in the pseudonym~)


End file.
